


Blood of the Covenant

by wadingpool



Series: Sangre [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Character Death, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Family Angst, Family Loss, Gen, Guilt, Human Experimentation, Latino Jesse McCree, Medical Experimentation, Medical Trauma, Smoking, Survivor Guilt, Threats of Violence, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadingpool/pseuds/wadingpool
Summary: It was always for Gabriel Reyes.





	Blood of the Covenant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry for the complete delay!! Here is the last part of this series, i hope you all enjoyed it. The past few weeks were hectic but i'm glad i finally made time for this. I want to thank all the people who stuck through to the end and who enjoyed it. I loved the feedback. If you ever want to talk, I am wadingspools on tumblr so feel free to talk with me!
> 
> As always, I never really checked grammar but here it is!

In hindsight, Sombra should have expected this. And it isn't the first time her meddling  had cost someone their lives. But it was different. This was Gabe. Gabriel, who she was now willing to come to terms that she cared about. One of the few people who she gave a shit about. Now he was gone. The worst is she can't even get revenge on the man who killed him because he was correct. Gabriel was too unhinged. Gabriel knew it. Sombra knew it. Jesse McCree knew it.  
  
That wasn't going to stop her from tracking down the bastard to Tijuana and beating him up in the alleyway next to a bar.  
  
Despite McCree having the advantage of height, weight, and muscle mass, he allowed her to take her anger and frustration out on his weary body which was, honestly, less satisfying.  
  
" _Asesino... perro hijueputa... tú lo mataste_..." she grunted with every punch anf kick she landed on him. McCree just took it laying down, thrown on the dirty floor. It made her hate him even more.  
  
She got tired and just gave up, dropping down next to McCree. She didn't care anymore. She was tired.

She didn't even care about the data chip in her pocket. The one she needed to give to the disgusting murderer spitting out some blood on the dirt.  
  
McCree grunted, finally pulling himself up. Sombra waited for him to retaliate. He did not.  
  
McCree pulled out a cigar from his pocket and lit it, blowing smoke out with a grimace. They remained in silence. It was tense and filled with emotions that Sombra wished she could decipher but she didn't feel like cracking the code on that mystery.  
  
"You one of Gabriel's strays?" McCree asked bluntly, voice dull as he stared ahead, smoking. Sombra bristled up. McCree noticed.  
  
"Don' get all rattled, Gabriel had the habit of picking up strays everywhere he went. But don' forget I'm the original one," he said, giving her a side glance. "And the oldest."  
  
Sombra hated his stupid smug voice and his stupid blank face and stupid dull voice. She wanted to go back to punching him.  
  
"You don't get to speak about him as if you didn't kill him two days ago."  
  
McCree winced at that. Sombra got a satisfaction from that. Now that's something she can prod at.  
  
"You have no right to speak of him so fondly. You didn't think anyone would be wiser, but I was there. Not physically, but I was there, with him. He didn't know. I had this on him," Sombra said, holding out a small bug. The same one she grabbed from his corpse before Overwatch picked it up. McCree had just left him in that old, destroyed house. At least he hadn't left him on the floor like a dog on the side of the street.  
  
Her hand shook as she held the little device. "This records the brainwaves and heartbeat of the person it is attached to as well as the audio of what is happening. So imagine surprise when everything just fucking stops," She takes a breath and lets it out shakingly. McCree doesn't even look at her. Cobarde.  
  
"I don't care that you both agreed on killing him. He is- was," she corrects herself, heart clenching. She hated emotions. They ruined everything. "He wasn't right in the head. Sure, he was dangerous. But he didn't deserve to die. He was a good man and you just shot him like he were a god damm dog," she glared at him. "You have no fucking right to even think his name. No right to even have memories of him. If I could take those memories, I would. You don't deserve it.  
  
He cared for you. He asked me to look for you. Did you know he protected you from Talon? He never told anyone about you. Never fucking did. He couldn't do much about the Shimada,  but he hid what best he could about you. He protected you without caring for any payback and you shoot him. You said you were the first stray. You were like me. Came from a shit situation. He helped you to the best of his abilities. And you murder him. You think you are bringing safety when you are just killing people who had no choice in what they became." Sombra snarled, breathing heavily. Her anger knew no bounds but she restrained it. She wanted her words to cut. McCree looked at her from under the brim of his hat, eyes pieces of ice.  
  
"Don' act like ya know anythin' about me. You don' know jack shit about what happened between me and him. You don' know shit about me. So I suggest you shut ya damn mouth before I shut it for ya." McCree growled. Sombra sneered at him. He was right but she didn't like it.  
  
"I may not know you but I know Gabriel. He is-" she choked for a second before continuing, swallowing the pain at her mistake, "was a good man. A better man than what people took him for."  
  
McCree stared at her. She stubbornly looked away. She didn't want to see Gabriel's killer. McCree's expression reminded her of him. She didn't like it.  
  
"Seems ya didn't know him much, huh?" McCree guessed. Sombra didn't look at him.  
  
"I knew him enough," Lies, she thought. You never knew enough about him. "He was more reserved towards the end. More confused and even if he didn't want to admit it, more terrified."  
  
They sat in silence, both waiting for the other to either speak or attack. After a tense few minutes, McCree broke the silence.  
  
"How many of you were there this time?"  
  
She scrunched up her brows minutely, confused. How many what? Then she remembered his comment on strays.  
  
"It was just me," she said, carefully selecting her words. By now she assumed McCree knew she was in Talon, considering she knew Gabriel. But that is all she's willing to give him.  
  
He grimaced, blowing out smoke before flicking his cigar across the alley. Their eyes followed the glowing ember of the cigar until it landed in a dirty puddle, extinguished.  
  
"Like I said, I was one of those strays, too. There are three of us. You know who the other is." It was no question. She did. Genji Shimada. She nodded her head regardless.  
  
"Then, since you're one of us, ya know we'd do anything to protect our people."  
  
She thinks of Marcella, back when they were younger. Back when she was still Olivia Colomar. How Marcella would try her best to be a responsible older sister, trying to keep her little sister off the streets and away from Los Muertos to no avail. She thinks of Alejandra. How Sombra was still messing with Los Muertos when she was born. How she had arrived to the hospital scuffed up, the invisible skeleton painted on her burning her skin. She remembers holding her, the small little bundle and staring at the soft tufts of dark hair. She remembers Alejandra growing up, most of which she missed once she joined Talon. Then she remembers Gabriel. When they found him, how he had been near death, being dragged by Moira. How they revived him and how he tried dying so many times. Doomfist was hesitant on keeping an unstable monstrosity in Talon but Moira got her way in the end. She remembered how he used to try to starve himself and then was force fed so as to not die. Then the experiments started and he was put under their thumb. She was unnerved by the whole process.  
  
She remembers her first encounter with 'Reaper'. He was quiet and was only allowed to go to certain areas. He had been sitting in a small storage closet. He was wearing hospital garb, and his form was nearly indistinguishable from the smoke that covered him. She had stumbled onto hin by accident, looking for a specific part for her computers. The door opened to a dark, smoke covered room and then the smoke receeded into a single corner. She turned the lights on and could just see the white material. She had been confused.  He was not supposed to be far away from Moira as she had claimed he was "unstable." But all Sombra could see was an emaciated frame from starvation and red irises, staring at her in silence. They had stared at each other for a while, the only sound being the buzz of the light above. Sombra and Experiment 0528, as he had been called. She never knew why, but she ended up letting him stay there, never telling anyome she found him. Even when Moira had come looking for him.  
  
After the years, they became closer. She had found out he couldn't talk due to damage to his vocal chords. When they managed to fix them, it ended up sounding wrong, his voice taking a disembodied tone to it, darker than before. Despite that, it still held an undertone of a past softness in volume. They then gave him the name of 'Reaper' himself when Moira's experiments. His mind was still somewhat intact and so they let him stay the way he was, without the amount of corruption to his mind as they had with Widowmaker. He was more useful to them in that aspect.  
  
Sombra assumed he never forgot that moment in the closet. He had taken to covering her back in a vast amount of situations, many that landed him in Moira's lab once again. She never spoke to him about that, but Sombra thinks he was scared of Moira.  
  
She realizes a bit too late she has been so embroiled in her thoughts she hadn't noticed McCree get up. She tenses and reaches for her gun, ready to shoot at a moments notice, but all he does is extend a hand to her. Sombra stared at the offending hand for a while, cautious.  
  
"Well? You gonna take it or not?"  
  
Despite her head telling her not to, she took his hand. McCree helped her up and they stood face to face. McCree seemed about Gabriel's height, give or take an inch or so. And despite not looking anything alike, she can detect a resemblance to Gabriel, not in looks, but in mannerism. Perhaps it was just sentiments getting the best of her but Sombra decided she'll follow him just this once.  
  
He nodded his head toward the mouth of the alley and they both walked out.  
  
They both walk into the bar, a sort of truce amongst themselves. They turn to the elderly bartender and order the strongest drink they can afford, preparing for the conversation. Sombra suddenly feels the weight of the data she has stored in a data chip. She took a deep breath.  
  
"I need you to do something,"  Sombra started. McCree looked at her warily. "Not for me, but for Gabriel."  
  
She took the data chip from her pocket and placed it on the table near McCree's drink. He stared at it, contemplating, before picking it up hesitantly. Once he held it, she continued.  
  
"It's everything that happened leading up to the explosion of the Overwatch base in Switzerland. More specifically, Talon's involvement. It did not happen like many people thought it happened." Sombra spoke, voice lowered, as she stirred her drink with her finger.  
  
"There was a lot more at play than Gabriel and Moira O'Deorain's experiments. You will find all of it in there. Or at least all that there could be found. You will also find all the information I have available about Talon. As we speak, Talon does not know Gabriel is..." She stopped momentarily, once again. She powered through. "Gabriel is gone. They'll suspect in approximately two  days and that will signal a power struggle to fill that space as Talon leader. I need you to bring this to Overwatch," McCree started to protest, but she cut him off. "Talon is well aware that Overwatch is regrouping. This will be vital in bringing down Talon."  
  
McCree frowned, contemplating what she said. She waited patiently. They sat in tense yet  not hostile silence for a few minutes before Jesse spoke.  
  
"How can I trust that you want to bring down Talon? Why would you? I don't even know your goddamn name and considering you're a good enough hacker to get this supposed information, how do I know you didn't just lie about your connection to Gabriel?"  
  
He was smart, Sombra was willing to give him that.  However, she didn't have much time for this. This meeting extended further than she wanted and he was her only way of having the information reach Overwatch.  
  
"You are right. You can't trust me. I couldn't care less what Talon does or your own war. I just search for the truth and manipulate it to my liking," Sombra said truthfully. "But, Gabriel was like a fath- friend to me. And I also observed what they were doing to him. My name is Sombra and I cared about Gabriel. Take it as a revenge he couldn't take himself. I do not like when people hurt those close to me and I hold that small group close," Sombra leveled McCree a cold stare. "The only reason I haven't killed you is because you're useful and Gabriel would have been upset if I did kill you.  
  
"I only do this for Gabriel. He is gone and can't get revenge on the people who brought him to his lowest point so I'll do it for him. It's the least I can do for him after everything he did for me."

McCree began laughing, shaking his head. Sombra stiffened, glaring at him. What the hell was this idiot laughing at?  
  
"Seems he did pick ya up, huh? He does that and we all get attached." McCree said, voice bitter with a wry smile. "He was a good dad, wasn't he? Always thought he'd make an awful good one."  
  
Sombra didn't know what to say. She couldn't think of the broken man who she knew as a father in the regular way. He was too damaged and he himself agreed. But Jesse knew him before and she knew even though he seemed gruff, he cared a lot. Sombra wonders if his caring and heart were the things that made him who he was in the end. They were his demise. She knew it was true.  
  
Gabriel's heart was McCree, Shimada, and the Amari brat. And recently, it was Sombra. She was willing to come to those terms, even if they hurt to think about.  
  
How does it feel to be killed by a piece of your heart, someone that you love?  
  
She watched McCree adjust his hat and take a sip of his alcohol.  
  
How does it feel killing your own?  
  
"Well, Sombra. I think it's time we go." McCree said suddenly, breaking Sombra out of her thoughts. He stood up and fixed his shirt and serape. She collected herself. He slipped the chip into his pocket, a silent confirmation that he will deliver it. They both exit together.  
  
They stood outside for a while, silent as they stared into the night. Jesse was reminded of a time when he was more than a decade younger and he was staring at an Argentinian night sky.  
  
" _Bueno, chamaca_. This was a nice family reunion." Jesse said, observing the sky, seeing stars that he saw many years ago in his mind. He looked at Sombra from the corner of his eye. "I don't trust you not a single bit. But I'll deliver this."  
  
Sombra nodded, hair blowing in the wind. "That's fair," she stated, nonplussed. "I will never forgive you for killing him."  
  
Jesse gave a pained chuckle, heart breaking at the memory.  
  
"Don't worry, _hermanita_." He said, lighting a cigar once again, the glowing embers reminding him of the warmth that had been Gabe his whole life. 

"I won't ever forgive myself either."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I forgot to tag anything!


End file.
